bleach_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation Guidelines
You must precisely follow these guidelines to create your character and role play here. You can have up to 3 characters in total. To make a second or third character you must first raise the previous character you created to Level 50+ and have completed at least 3 Story Missions for that character before you create the new character. When you create a character, please make their backstory and abilities be within reason and have the backstory or abilities be Bleach related. Step One: Choosing a Race As you know there are four Races in the world of Bleach and the first step of creating your character is choosing your Race. A list of Races is provided below along with the beneficial skills you can get with them. You can choose to become a Half Breed involving 2 Races except the combination of Quincy and Hollow. Once you choose what Race you wish to become you can begin selecting your Racial Skills. You may choose 2 Racial Skills from your respective Race and 1 Racial Skill from each of your Races if you are a Half Breed. Each first character you create must be Full Breed. Race Breeds Full Breed: While Full Breed characters do not have as much versatility as Half Breed characters, they make up for it by having abilities that only a Full Breed character can have. This is the only kind of character that can obtain Legendary Transformations. Half Breed: While Half Breed characters do not gain the special skills of a Full Breed character, they make up for it by being able to choose a different line of evolution. A Fullbringer-Hollow for example may choose to follow the Hollow Transformation line but have the Fullbringer Level-Up line or vice versa. Child Characters: To create a child character, you must first obtain the "Wedding Ring (or similar equivalent)" item from the Shop, and pair up with another character. After obtaining the item and a partner, you may create a child character, which goes on the Children page. The characters' Race is a combination of the parent characters' Races. If one or both parents are half-breeds, choose the Race each parent contributes. If you do not wish to involve a second character, ask an administrator. Full Breed Bonus * Fullbringer - All Normal Stamina Costs are halved unless otherwise stated through a custom skill. * Soul Reaper - Increase all Physical Damage done when utilizing a sword based weapon by +15%. +30% when dealing damage to a Hollow Character. * Quincy - Increase all Ranged Damage done when utilizing a bow or gun based weapon by +15%. * Hollow - Increase all Hollow Damage done when utilizing a Hollow Weapon by +15%. +30% when dealing damage to a Quincy Character. Racial Skills Fullbringer Abilities * Enhanced Adaption: This is a Passive Skill. When this character’s Health falls below 50% of its Maximum Health, once per battle, increase the Damage Resistance of the damage most inflicted on this character during this battle by 20% and increase the Damage Type this character has most used during this battle by 25%. * Power Transference: This is an Active Skill. When activated you can transfer any form of buff, debuff, or otherwise to a percentage, amount, or buff/debuff that would also be an appropriate target for that amount (ex. transfer a 20% Strength buff into a 20% Speed Buff, transfer a 5% poison debuff into a 5% Burn Debuff removing the Poison, etc.) Soul Reaper Abilities * Enhanced Longevity: This is a Passive Skill. Until this character's Health falls below 50% of its Maximum Health, this character's Normal Stamina Costs are halved except when specified by a custom skill. Upon falling below 50% of this character's Maximum Health only sword based Stamina Costs are halved except when specified by a custom skill. * Spiritual Limiter: This is an Active Skill. Upon activation, increase this character's Strength and Speed by +3 when activated while this character's Health is below 50% of their Maximum Health. When dropped below 10% and activated, increase this character's Strength and Speed by +5. A character may only gain a total of +150 Strength and Speed with this technique. Quincy Abilities * Blut: This is a Passive Skill. When this character’s Health falls below 50% of its Maximum Health, they cannot be inflicted with Status Ailments for the remainder of the battle. Any current Status Ailments inflicted when this ability activates are negated and removed immediately ignoring their effects. * Reishi Manipulation: This is an Active Skill. Upon activation, summon 1 Item from the Urahara Shop (except from the Potions & Elixirs section). If consumable, the item's effects will only remain active for the remainder of that battle(s). Any item summoned with this skill returns to the shop after battle. Hollow Abilities * Acidic Touch: This is a Passive Skill. Until this character's Health falls below 50% of its Maximum Health any Hollow Damage Type attack will ignore Damage Resistance of all other characters. * Negación: This is an Active Skill. Upon activation, it will forcibly evacuate the character from a battle ending it immediately. The user of this skill will only receive half of the EXP earned from the fight but the character will also be fully healed instead of needing to go heal at a Hospital. Step Two: Starting Stats Every newly created character begins at Level 0 with Level 0 in their Hakuda, Kido, and Zanjutsu Technique Levels as well with 0/500 EXP. Every newly created character begins with 1,000 Maximum Health and 500 Maximum Stamina. They also gain 1,000 Yen upon being created. Character also have Spiritual Pressure which takes their energies and combines them into a readable force recognized by spiritual beings. Spiritual Pressure Formula: ((Strength*Speed)+(Health+Stamina))*(Hakuda Level + Kido Level + Zanjutsu Level) * Fullbringer: +2 Speed, +2 Strength * Soul Reaper: +2 Speed, +3 Strength * Quincy: +3 Speed, +2 Strength * Hollow: +3 Speed, +3 Strength Soul Reaper characters begin with a unique sword called a "Zanpakutō" whose name remains hidden from them until they achieve Shikai Level. Until such a state is achieved it is simply a normal blade by design and nature with no supernatural powers. Fullbringers also begin with a unique item but it remains a simple household item to them until they are able to unleash their Fullbring. Legendary Characters Once you have created you character, notify Johnathon Hawk about the character. Every character will have a 1 in 15 chance of gaining Legendary Status. These Legendary Characters have powers beyond that of a normal character, and often have special abilities. Make sure to see the skills of a legendary on the Transformations page before choosing your Race! The next legendary could be you! However keep in mind that only a Pure-Breed can gain Legendary Status. Step Three: Player card Once you have made your character and they have been accepted by an Administrator or Bureaucrat, you must go to your User Page by clicking your icon in the top left corner and clicking "View Profile". From there, click "Edit Profile" and clear your User Page. Next, click "Insert" and then choose "Template" and type "CustomizablePlayerCard" then click the template that appears to add it to your profile and fill it out accordingly. To add other section to your User Page after the template simply click the three bars next to "Cancel" while editing and click the bottom most section you can and then hit "Enter". From there you can design your profile as you wish. Step Four: Role Play And Have Fun! This is the wiki's purpose, there will be plenty of different pages of rooms to role play in, featuring tournaments, training rooms, and different areas for the sole purpose of role playing.